Problem: Daniel has 8 kiwis for every 24 eggplants. Write the ratio of kiwis to eggplants as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $8:24$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $8 \text{ to } 24$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{8}{24}=\dfrac{1}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{1}{3}$ is the ratio of kiwis to eggplants written as a simplified fraction.